Sailor Moon Y
by Goddess Of Passion
Summary: Backstage at the latest Sailor Moon fic OOC to the max...Note no authors were harmed during the making of this fic. Side effects of reading is laughing, staring in Shock, and shaking your head in disbelief. The whole gang is here! Come join us!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon "Y"

By Goddess Of Passion and Kiyone 4 ever

Hiya! Minna! GOP here I was reading a Tenchi fic with my fiancee called Ryoko wins Tenchi for the Umpteen-Billionth Time by Davner If you love humor go READ!!!!!!!!! Thus while reading this my little muse began to chuckle insanly and dragged K4E's muse with it though obviously kicking and screaming! *grin!* So here is the result! Ever wonder what the Sailor Senshi think of all the fics they have to do? Especially the ones that are done Dub wise? Are you really ready to see their true feelings about one another? The truth of Mamoru and Usagi? Why Setsuna is so...Solitary and are they really that way off screen? Sit back relax and prepare to laugh till you can't speak! Now a word from my co author and lovely Fluffy ^^

Hello! I'm the other half of this enterprise. I've abused some of those dub rules myself so well I guess I'll be getting some payback too here but I'll be trying to keep the madness from _completely_ taking over.... ( So call me a dreamer...)

Rated M for Making out drinking and lots of naughty stuff!

Enjoy!

Ami Mizuno stared at the script in her hands "OK Minna we got a new one just delivered lets hurry it up so I can go take a damned nap..."

Usagi puts on her glasses studying the script carefully. "Masked Dreams by Tuxy Boy 2000...? Good god... If I have to kiss that pompous jerk again I just might gag!"

Rei comes in waring tight shorts and a tank "...Usako relax its only a obsessed fan boy's script..."

"If it were only that I could handle it Rei chan... But It's not the first or the second or even the tenth... I mean "

Minako looks up from her laptop "Its the 2,763,436Th well...If you don't count the Serena Darien ones...Were not dubbed are we?"

Makoto looks at the script... "Good news, bad news gang."

Haruka winces running a hand through her long hair "...You said gang...Is it at least good dub or...cousin dub?"

"Um... Naru is named right as is Rei and Ami.... On the other hand they are using Susan, Michelle, and Amara for you guys."

'Ugh! I hate that name I may enjoy being feminine but..." Haruka shivers as her fiancee holds her smelling of slight beer and oil.

"As for the rest... Not perfect but not too bad... Mina, Lita, and Serena, but no Mitchells or Arnolds or Harts, Blacks, or Andersons."

Usagi and Rei are lost in their own world enjoying their loving kisses Ami rolls her eyes "...Wheres that damn computer prop...Dunno how you can handle them things Minako..."

"It's just hard study... But what I want to know where Mamo baka... I mean Darien is..?"

"Probably studying his plants...if you get my drift ." Setsuna grins

"Strange I thought he was chasing Lina Inverse these days?"

"Fiore came back from the dead...again he and Jedaite and Goku are starting a club they want me to join y'all interested?" Usagi asks snuggling her wife

"No way!" Makoto replied. "He may not really be a great fighter but Goku IS a glutton!"

"I see...Well everyone its time Mako...er Lita you have to start by cooking...something fancy and french it says."

"Again? What the hell? Do they think Belgian endive and French truffles are cheap? I'm down to Cream of Wheat or Tuna on white."

"That and you really can't cook..." Ami yawns pulling her red hair into the blue wig

"I've been taking lessons but anyway what comes after that?"

"Ok uh...Rei your supposed to blame me for something..."

"But... Dearest that is just so lame! What am I supposed to do? Blame you for it being fall?"

Usag...Serena shrugs carefully doing up her purple hair into the blonde wig "Sure go with that."

"Serena! The leaves are falling off the trees! If you weren't such a Od... Meatball head then it would still be summer!"

Everyone applauds her performance "Ok now Ami your supposed to come in and explain how it can't possibly be my fault using scientific terms."

"Don't worry Ami... I've written cue cards which I put in your textbooks." Mina assures her.

"Arigato...Wait! wheres my Manga????????"

"The author has Serena stealing them from Rei."

"...I want them back after this fic Mako!"

"Um... Lita remember? But Don't worry You'll get all your Card Captor Sakura books back."

"Good..." Ami walks up "Rei the leaves falling cannot possibly be Serena's fault as this phenomenon is caused by the rotation of the earth away from the sun the coolness in the air is causing all the trees to

"And yadda yadda yadda..." Michiru sighs bored. "Do WE actually get any lines in this one?"

"Um yeah...Amara is working on her car and you ask her to come to a charity concert with you as your the very best friends and cousins around!...but that's later on."

"Well at least you aren't Star lights... The Author can't figure if they're boys pretending to be girls... Girls pretending to be boys or even whether there are really six of them... three of each."

Serena hmms "actually Seiya? Darien seems to kill you in this one."

Seiya rolls her eyes. "I could SOOOO kick his wussy ass without even trying..."

"Yes but in this fic you see to transform into a demon from hell that spits acid and carries me away to another level of hell....What the fuck?"

"No problem... I visited Alabama last month....That along with the four alarm chili fixings I picked up in Texas should help me carry it okay but What about Darien? Should we call the stunt double? He's going to seriously get hurt one of these days..."

"....hmmmm I guess Ok Mina you come in now dreamily tripping over your feet crashing into the wall and going into a coma....Ow...This man isn't much of a fan..."

"Three years at Julliard for this?"

"...I went to Harvard..." Serena mumbles softly

"I think I passed High school...Didn't I love?" Ami asks the still mumbling Lita who is attempting to make a souffle with Tuna fish cream a wheat bread and a double of dish sponges...

"Yes love... Um... I think I shouldn't have added all that dish soap...."

Serena looks repulsed "OK! when we get the checks for this fic were hiring a damn cook!"

"Suits me! I hear Hop Sing is free waiting for someone to do a Bonanza fic...."

Serena glances at the script "Mina it seems you'll never wake up again..."

Ami mumbles "Lucky Bitch..."

"Not really... I get to go straight to studio C to start work on "The Revenge of Artemis's Lover..."

"...Uh...you and Luna?"

"Another damned Lemon fic."

"...I thought he knocked you up last time? wheres the kitten?"

"It was a FIC Ami... Just a Fic!"

"...You sure cause I heard some mewing in a dumpster..."

"It's not my fault that Sasaki got sick of getting bitten..."

"Ah..." They all wave bye Serena glances at her script her eyes widen "...Oh no..."

"What is it honey?" Rei asks in concern.

"...Sh...Shes coming...."

"Who?"

"HIYA MEATBALL HEAD!"

Serena weeps "...Nooooooooooooooo"

"Crap! It's Chibi Chibi!"

Serena is pounding her head "Make the hurting stop!" She glances at the script "Their mine and Darien's kids from the future here to make sure we have awesome sexy love....Again...*sigh*..."

Rini takes off the Pink wig. "Sorry Serena... I hate this type casting..... At least unlike Chibi I actually get lines... Um... Don't I?"

"Orh yeah berating me every moment of the day...Rei get me a drink..." Serena rubs her temples and sighs "...Oh no..."

"Let me see that script!" Hotaru demands.

"...No...It...Its to horrible for words...Everyone...Its a multi chaptered!"

Hotaru grabs it and turns to the back... "Kami sama It's worse than that!"

"What what?" They all cry

"They're... Oh god No!"

End Part 1

Their what? What are they? Do you wanna know? Do you really really wanna know??? Huh? Or would you just like me to stop asking stay tuned to the next episode where you'll find out Why is everyone screaming? Is this really the 2,763,436th Darien gets Serena fic? Is Mina really dead and how does a tuna bread cream of wheat sponge souffle taste? Maybe some of these answers next time on Sailor Moon "Y"

Brought to you by Caffeine...Caffeine the fan writers only friend.


	2. Huh are we on?

Hello! kiyone4ever here again with my co-author Goddess of Passion. Today is the moment many of you have been waiting for and some of you have been dreading,,, No... Not the New Avatar Movie.... Instead I refer to the troubled concoction we call Sailor Moon Y. In a moment we'll return to Studio 51 where fan fics are turned from disturbed dreams to full fledged nightmares. Our cast is waiting but first a word from Goddess of Passion:

A word? Ok mew...There one word. *laughs* Sorry hi everyone today is my 23rd birthday and my co Author and loving husband made me nummy food! Sorry this has taken so long to get out lots of things we've been doing! So here comes the cast!

Sailor Moon Y!

chapter 2 huh are we on?

"Zzzzzzz."

Makoto...err LITA looks around. "Gee... it's been a while since we were on this set. Which fic is this one again Rei? They all seem to run together in my mind."

"speak for yourself for not being here!" Minako...Mina chokes out "...clean...need to get clean..."

"That's right... You were stuck doing those lemon fics weren't you Mina?" Serena says sympathetically. "Anyway 'Lita' This is unfortunately still 'Masked Dreams' By Tuxy Boy 2000... I had begun to hope he had given up but no such luck it seems."

Mina sighs then begins to giggle madly as she reads the script.

"Mina? Hotaru asks. "Is there actually no... there can't be can there? Some actual plot or good material to work with???"

Mina just continues to giggle. "Ladies! Ladies lets begin!" A shadowed being calls out stepping behind the camera. "and Action!"

Mina miraculously revived from her coma walks up to Serena who is watching the cherry blossoms fall. "Hey Serena!"

"Hi Mina!" She glances at the cue cards hastily written.... Wanna hang out at the arcade?"

Mina squints "...No...that is the sucks...Excuse me! Shadow person?"

"Yes? Why aren't you following the script I gave you? You're alive again so what more do you WANT?"

"...I can't read the DAMN card!"

"Look... " He walks over, face still unseen. "You are supposed to punch Serena in the kidneys because you've REALLY resented and hated her all along and you think YOU should be the it?"

"...Right wouldn't the face be better?"

"I'M the AUTHOR! If I say the kidneys then you hit her in the kidneys... It shows everyone how vicious you are."

"alright..." Mina punches Serena hard and she goes down. "Oh Crap! Usagi???" Minako bends down and looks up "MEDIC!!!!!!!!!"

The director sighs "Cut take 5...get her...a ice pack or...something..."

End Take 1.

As our intrepid cast recovers and holds a meeting between takes, mina makes certain that Usagi is comfortably propped.

Minako fluffs her pillow "I am so sorry! I got your solar plexus didn't I?"

"Yeah... It's okay Minako... You didn't write this crap..." Usagi groans as Ami scratches her head....

"Minako hit Usagi in the Solar Panels?"

"...No babe..." Makoto sighs "The Solar Plexus it knocks you out of breathe..."

Meantime Setsuna is skimming ahead in the script. "No... No freaking way! No! Damn it if my contract wasn't iron clad I'd walk right now!"

"...We all would Suna we all would..." Usagi chokes out.

"But you don't understand... It's HER!"

A dark shadow falls across them as a new girl steps in front of the light.

musical cue; DUH DUH DUH! everyone begins looking around the dressing room confused.

"Hi I'm Sailor Sun!"

musical cue returns; DUH DUH DUH! Ami gets up and looks under the table while Rei looks out the door.

"I'm Princess Serenity's sister!"

and once again; DUH DUH DUH!

"Okay guys I think we need to get out of this fic!" Ami says bewildered.

Usagi gets up "I'd settle for getting out of this room!!!!!!!!!" They all run out of the room screaming.

........

DUH DUH DUH!

To be continued

By the way we stole two bits for this. Can you guess what they were and during what scene ^^ Review your choice if you guess right a walk in role is yours!

kiyone4ever here again... So ends chapter two... Tune in next time same bat time same bat channel... Will we be doing chapter 3 or filing chapter 11? Who is Sailor Sun and what hair brained designs does Tuxy Boy 2000 have in store for our cast? See you next time for more Sailor... Moon.... Y????

DUH DUH DUH

Dammit I told you this studio was haunted!!!!!!!!! Goddess of Passion giggles as everyone leaves and she pulls out a record player. "They no know me very well do they?"

k4e sweat drops...

Close curtains.

Brought to you by record players! yes record players the only way to terrify the senshi!


End file.
